1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cotton gins. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination module feeder and cleaner for feeding and cleaning modules of seed cotton for use in a cotton gin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the cotton gin was first developed by Eli Whitney more than a century ago, the basic task of separating seeds, plant material, and other objects from the fibers of the cotton has remained a primary concern among cotton ginners. These various objects, or xe2x80x9ctrash,xe2x80x9d are typically collected together with the raw cotton when it is harvested. This trash must be separated from the cotton fibers before the fibers can be processed into thread and, ultimately, into fabric.
Prior to the raw cotton reaching the cotton ginner, the cotton is often harvested from the cotton plants by a cotton harvesting machine called a picker or stripper. As the pickers remove the raw cotton from the cotton plants, these machines also collect dead leaves and sticks from the plant and the ground surrounding the cotton plants. As the pickers become loaded with the picked cotton, the pickers sometimes transfer the raw cotton into another machine called a module builder. In the module builder, the raw cotton is formed into large blocks of cotton called modules. These modules can often measure as large as 8 feet, by 8 feet, by 32 feet. This form of cotton harvesting has led to the development and use of machines called module feeders for breaking apart the modules of cotton so that the cotton can be cleaned by a cotton gin, for example.
Once the cotton has been formed into modules, the modules are transported to a processing plant for removing the seeds, sticks and leaves, or other trash from the cotton. The system in the processing plant that performs this task is called a cotton gin.
In a conventional cotton gin, the modules are first broken apart by a separate module feeder. Once broken apart, the cotton is in a form called seed cotton and is ready for transport to cleaning and extracting machinery, which removes the trash from the seed cotton. Once the trash has been removed from the seed cotton, the cotton lint is pressed into large bales, sometimes as large as 500 pounds, for distribution to facilities for making cloth.
In a conventional cotton gin having a module feeder, the module feeder, the cleaners and the extractors are separate machines interconnected by a system that conveys the cotton between the machines. Because these are separate machines, they require additional space and may necessitate additional operators. Therefore, for at least these reasons, the conventional cotton gin machines add complexity to the cotton processing operation.
Consequently, there is a need for a machine for performing the operations of a conventional module feeders and cleaners while reducing the complexities associated with the module feeders and cleaners being separate pieces of machinery.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and described herein, the combination module feeder and cleaner for feeding and cleaning cotton modules of the present invention includes a casing having an inlet for receiving modules of seed cotton, and an outlet for expelling the seed cotton after objects have been removed. The combination module feeder and cleaner further includes a conveyer for moving modules of seed cotton into the inlet, a first column of rotatable cylinders positioned adjacent the inlet, a second column of rotatable cylinders positioned adjacent the first column of rotatable cylinders, a saddle positioned adjacent at least one of the rotatable cylinders of the second column of rotatable cylinders, and a grid positioned in the saddle, the grid having spaced slots through which objects pass when removed from the seed cotton.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a removable module for use in a cotton gin is provided. The removable module includes a casing, a first pair of rotatable cylinders located within the casing, a second pair of rotatable cylinders located within the casing and positioned opposite the first pair of rotatable cylinders, a saddle positioned adjacent each of cylinders of the second pair of rotatable cylinders, a grid located in each saddle, and a connection structure for connecting two or more of the removable modules to each other
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.